The Cat and The Key
by kingdomkey0703
Summary: Oneshot. During his drinking fest with the weaklings, to which he calls the lower-class ayakashi, Madara bumps into a boy, wearing a black coat and carrying a large key. Question is, is he a youkai or a human?


**Author's Note:**

I'm very sorry for my long hiatus. I was too busy on… um… my studies! Yup… Nothing suspicious… Anyway, since I have a free day and just happened to join a few more fandoms aside from Kingdom Hearts, here's a crossover between Natsume Yuujinchou and Kingdom Hearts. Hope you guys'll enjoy it!

**DISCLAIMER: I, kingdomkey0703, don't own Kingdom Hearts or Natsume Yuujinchou. They belong to their respective owners.  
Z  
^ ^ z  
(= - _ - =)( ) 0**

_**THE CAT AND THE KEY**_

"Oi! Bring them one of those rare sake, you lowly-youkai!"

"B-but-!"

"You dare to defy my order?!"

"N-no! R-right away, Madara-sama!"

Madara hiccupped once again before drinking off the last drop of his sake. It was just another ordinary drinking fest for him. Natsume was out with his friends again, probably fishing. So, what to do when you have a free day? Drink, of course! The powerful youkai assumed that Natsume won't get in trouble since he was with those two humans. And besides, he was going to die of boredom if he doesn't do anything. He'll probably get punched again by Natsume for being drunk but hey, who cares? At least he gets to drink the rare sake the lowly-youkai brought. Madara shakes the bottle of sake upside down to make sure it was empty before throwing it aside.

"Where is that damned youkai? I'm getting impatient," He said, glancing at where the low-classed youkai went.

"Grumpy as ever, no, Madara?"

Madara glance at the source of the voice and saw Hinoe, sitting on a branch of a tree, "What do you want, seaweed head?" He said.

Hinoe ignored the insult and jumped down to ground, "Have you heard the rumors?"

"What rumors?" Madara asked as he reaches for a cup before throwing it aside again.

"The middle-classed ayakashi told me that they sometimes see a boy wearing a black cloak, roaming around the forest. But get this, it's neither a human nor a youkai," Hinoe said as she uses her long pipe again.

"What do you mean "neither a human nor a youkai?"" Madara asked while grabbing the last dango.

"The kid has a different aura. And it's powerful."

Madara glanced at her.

_Silence_

"Why are you telling me this?" He said as he continued to eat his dango.

"I knew you'd be interested. So, why not?" Hinoe said with a shrug.

"I'm not interested," Madara said while using the stick of the dango as a toothpick.

"That's fine. And I supposed if Natsume finds out about the rumor then you know he's going to find out for himself," Hinoe said as she puffs out the smoke.

"…" Madara throws the stick away before standing up and walking away.

"Where are you going?" Hinoe asked.

"… Home," Madara said as he disappears in the bushes.

"H-here's your sake, Madara-sama-huh?"

Hinoe glanced in front of her and saw a low-classed youkai, carrying a bottle of sake, "… That's a rare one, right?"

"Y-yes, ma'am!"

Hinoe smiled. Oh, she's going to _enjoy_ this.

. . . .

Madara continued to walk along the dirty road of the forest. A boy that is neither a human nor a youkai, huh? That_ is_ kind of interesting. The powerful youkai stopped walking and shook his big round head. What the hell is he thinking?! Why would he be interested? Maybe Natsume's curious personality is contagious. Could be. Besides, it was a waste of time. He has important things to take care of… Like… What exactly…? Madara sat down and began to think. Well, he's still Natsume's bodyguard. That's one, right?... Meh, he can take care of himself… Then again, that kid is careless as ever. Plus, he's stubborn too. The complete opposite of Natsume Reiko.

_Snap!_

"Hm?" Madara glance behind him but before he can distinguish what it was, something hard collided with his head, sending him to the ground, in pain.

"Huh? It's not a Heartless?"

"W-what the hell is your deal?!" Madara shouted while shaking his fist. _Huh? _He didn't really expect it but…

There, stood a boy about Natsume's age, probably a year younger, wearing a black cloak with his hood up. But what's really stranger is the large key he was holding.

"Y-you…!" Madara said in shock.

"It talks too…" He heard the boy muttered, "Sorry for hitting you. I didn't hit you that hard though. You'll be fine."

Madara shook his head as he watch the boy walk away. The powerful youkai stood up, "Oi! Wait!" He ran towards the boy.

"Hm?" The boy turned not until Madara jumps and clings to his face, "H-hey!" Due to the powerful youkai's weight, the boy was sent to the ground. And it doesn't stop there. The boy and Madara were now rolling down the slope until they reached at the deepest part of the forest. Madara hits a tree, stopping his roll while the boy just happened to stop near him.

"Ow…" Madara heard the boy said. The disguised cat stood up and shook his whole body. He was about to face the boy but he felt something grabbing his scruff before yanking him up.

"What's your problem, you stupid cat?!" The boy said.

That's when Madara noticed that his hood is down. The boy was young, alright. And weird looking. His blond hair was all spiked up and his eyes are of the shade of the ocean. Not only that but Madara finally got to smell him. And boy was Hinoe right. It was neither a human's nor a youkai.

"Hey! I'm talking to you!" The boy shook him.

Madara snapped out from his daze and glared at him, "What's _my _problem?! I should be the one asking, you brat! Why'd you hit me on the head?!"

"I said I was sorry, didn't I?!"

"That still doesn't answer my question!"

The boy calmed down a bit, "You know, cats really _are _nosy.

"What did you just say?!" Madara said. He felt his veins were going to pop. The boy's much worse than Natsume! "I'm _not _a _cat_!"

"Yeah, and I'm a large horse with one human hand," The boy said, obviously not convinced.

"I could eat you, right here, right now, kid!"

"Judging by how fat you are, yeah, I bet you can."

"Don't test me, brat!"

"And stop calling me a brat! It's much more worse than tiger!"

_Sniff!_

_Sniff!_

The boy pulls Madara away, gagging, "Aw, you reek of booze! Why didn't I noticed that before?!"

"Just so you know, that booze was rare!" Madara said.

The boy narrowed his blue eyes at him, studying the cat, "You're not really a cat, are you?"

"Weren't you listening before?! I told you I'm not a cat!" Madara yelled while twisting around the boy's grip.

"So, if you're not really a cat, then you're something else, right?"

Madara crossed his arms, "Your point?"

"Would you know where this shrine is?" The boy took out a photo and showed it to the cat.

Madara snatched the photo away from him and took a good look. Now, why would this kid go to a place like this shrine? He's not an exorcist. The cat checked once again and the boy's smell is still unknown. So, it couldn't be. Madara glanced at the boy.

"Why are you heading to a shrine?" The cat said.

"So, you happened to know where it is!" The boy said.

"Maybe."

"C'mon, I'm desperate here, cat!"

"Give me a good reason why I should bring you there."

"I don't need to tell you."

"Then good luck on finding the shrine on your own, kid," Madara slips in the boy's grip and lands on the ground. He began to walk away, "It's nice knowing you."

"Fine! I'll find it myself!" The boy said.

That's fine. Now Madara can mind his own business again. The cat mentally smiled at his success but that was cut off when something caught his foot. Before he could look what caught him, Madara was yanked, upside down until he was suspended in the air.

"_Nyaaaah! Nyahnyahnyah_!" Madara glanced at the rope. Of course, it had to be a blessed rope. Damnit all! Now what…?... _The boy! _"K-kid! Oi! Brat!"

"_What_?"

Madara forced himself to turn and saw the boy, looking at him, unamused. This is going to be embarrassing. Good thing there aren't any low-classed youkai to see him, depending on a kid to help him.

"Help me," Madara said.

"Don't tell me you can't get yourself free because of your fat," The boy said.

"It's _not _because of my fat!" Madara shouted as he slapped him, "It's because this rope is blessed by an exorcist! I can't cut it by my own, you idiot!"

"Well, _sorry _for not knowing why!" The boy said, rubbing his cheek.

"Ah, forget about it! Now, help me!"

The boy stared at him with half-lidded eyes, "I'll help."

"Finally!"

"If you show me where the shrine is."

Madara's eye twitched. This kid is, by far, the _worst _he has ever met!

"This deal isn't going to last, cat," The boy said, "Going once."

Maybe he can make a run for it after the damned brat cuts the rope.

"Going twice."

Yeah, that could work, "Alright! Fine! I'll show you where the shrine is."

The boy called out his large key (where'd he put that thing, Madara will never know) and cut the rope, "There. Remember our deal-"

"No way! I'm out of here!" Madara said as he makes a run for it. He can't believe it. His plan actually worked! Goodbye brat, hello red bean buns! "Ack!" He fell to the ground after something tugged his foot. Madara glanced back and saw the boy holding the blessed rope that was tied to his foot.

"You actually didn't think I wouldn't plan out something now, did you?" The boy said with a mischievous smile.

"Cocky little brat…" Madara grumbled.

. . . .

"I'm back!"

"Welcome home, Takashi-kun!"

Natsume enters his room while taking his hat off, "I'm back, Nyanko-sensei," He glance at the room only to see it empty. And no fat lucky cat can be found, "Nyanko-sensei?" Natsume called as he walks in until he stepped on something. He lifted his foot up and saw a piece of paper. The blond picks it up and began to read.

_Off to drink sake!_

Stay _out of trouble!_

Natsume sighed. _That cat… _He glances at the back of the paper.

_P.S_

_Don't open your closet._

Natsume raised an eyebrow. Now, what did that damned cat do? He approached his closet and opened it. The next thing he knew, he found himself on the ground pinned down by a bunch of wrappers of food and bottles.

"Takashi-kun! What was that?"

"N-nothing, Touko-san! My stuff just fell! I'll fix it!"

"Do you want some help?"

"No, I'm fine! Thank you!"

"Alright!"

Natsume groaned as another piece of paper fell in front of him.

_P.P.S_

_I told you so._

The blond crumples the paper before throwing it aside.

. . . .

"Stupid brat… I should've ate you while I had the chance…"

"I can hear you, you damned, cheating cat!"

"Well, good! Now you know how I'm feeling today!"

Madara continued to grumble while he and the boy, who was still holding the blessed rope, were walking through the series of trees. This wouldn't have happened if he didn't decide to follow the damned kid. Him and his stupid decisions…

"Hey, cat, are we almost there?" The boy asked.

"Quit asking. You're just going to waste your saliva," Madara said without looking back at him.

"Sheesh, I was just asking…" The boy muttered, "If I don't get back soon, they'll both get worried…"

"Who'll get worried?" Madara asked, finally glancing back at him.

"No one," The boy said.

_Stubborn too, huh? _Madara stopped walking, making the other stop too.

"What're we stopping for?" The boy asked.

"Answers," Madara said.

"Huh?"

"I want to know why you're heading to the shrine."

"Look, we don't have time for this, cat. Get moving."

"Of course, we have time. And besides, you can't do anything else. You have two choices. It's either you tell me or cut the rope and I'll be on my way."

Madara saw the boy clenched his fists.

He muttered something.

"What's that?" Madara said, narrowing his eyes.

"I'm here for a reason."

"_And_…?"

"If you don't show me where the shrine is, you'll all disappear."

"What do you mean by that?"

"You'll all die if I don't get into that shrine."

"What's in that shrine, anyway?"

"…" The boy glanced off somewhere.

"Oi! What're you-" Madara stopped, smelling something. It's not a human, an exorcist nor a youkai. What the hell is it?

"Look out!" The boy pulls Madara by the rope after something black came and pounced in. The thing then escaped before the cat could see what it was.

"Oi! What did I tell you about pulling the rope?! Sooner or later, my foot's going to break thanks to you!" Madara shouted, glaring at the boy.

"How far is the shrine?" He asked.

Seeing how serious the boy was, Madara calmed down and jerked his big round head to the right, "Not far. Just head straight from here."

"Thanks," The boy unties the rope from his foot, "I'll take it from here. You can head back now," With that, the boy ran to where he was directed to.

"Oi! Wait!" Madara called but it was too late, "Tsk… Who cares…" He began to walk the opposite direction. That's right. Who cares about that boy? It's not his business. Besides, one was enough. And who cares what would happen to him? He probably deserves it. Why? Well, for making him show where the shrine is one. Not only that but that brat also threatened him. That kid deserves every bit of wound on his body. Hell, he _deserves _to die. Madara stopped and shook his head. What's he thinking?! He's not one of those damned hungry, weak youkai. He's different from them. Madara glanced back at where the boy went.

_If I don't get back soon, they'll both get worried…_

Madara sighed, "Me and my damned decisions…"

. . . .

_Thud!_

The boy gritted his teeth before trying to stand up.

"_**I'm going to **_**eat **_**you, boy! You're mine!"**_

The boy glanced up and saw the thing, cornering him. It was large and inhuman. It has a long white hair, almost covering its face. Its eyes were beady red and its skin was sickly purple. It has large hands and long fingers and is wearing a white yukata.

"_**You're mine! You're mine! You're **_**mine!" **It said, reaching for him.

"He's _my _prey!"

Madara jumps in and lands in front of the boy.

"Cat? What're you doing here? I told you to leave! I can take it from here!" The boy said.

"Tsk… I don't take orders from you, brat. I do whatever I want," Madara said without glancing at him.

"_**Beat it, cat! That boy is mine!" **_The youkai said as it reaches out to the boy again.

"_Nyah!_"

_Flash!_

The light died down and the youkai was nowhere to be seen.

"On the contrary, I saw him first," Madara said before giving the boy a look.

"What?" He said.

"…"

The boy sighed, "_Fine_! You win! I'll tell you everything!"

. . . .

Natsume wipes the sweat on his brow with a sigh. He glanced at his room again. It was spotless. Not a single speck seen. The blond then looks at his clock. It's nearly supper time. Where is Nyanko-sensei? Natsume leaves his room and went to the front door.

"Takashi-kun? Where are you going? Oh, and have you seen Nyankinchi? He's been gone for hours now," Touko said, poking her head from the kitchen.

"I'm going to look for him," Natsume said, "I'll be back before supper."

"Alright, be careful!"

Natsume nodded with a smile before exiting his house. Maybe he can ask the ayakashi if they've seen Nyanko-sensei. It's risky but It's a worth to try.

. . . .

"We're here."

The boy walked forward, glancing around just outside the shrine.

"Alright, where's this "Heartless" you're talking about?" Madara asked, also glancing around, "If I find out you're toying with me-"

"I told you I'm not kidding, cat! Everything I told you is real," The boy said not until he steps on something. He lifts his foot up only to see a single flower. The boy kneels down and takes a good look at it.

Madara joins him before laughing, "_This _is the Heartless you're talking about?"

The boy blushed in embarrassment, "It's supposed to be here next to the shrine! And it's not just an ordinary flower!"

"Face it, kid, this flower fits in the description you gave me," Madara said, "Either way, this won't be a problem now," He lifts his paw up and begins to crush the flower.

"What're you doing?!" The boy said as he picks Madara up.

"Doing your dirty work! What does it look like, you brat?!" The cat shouted.

"I don't think that's the Heartless, cat!"

"What?! You told me what it was and that flower fits the description!"

"You're stupid! What can an innocent little flower do to us?!"

"Shut up! _You're _stupid! You told me!"

"You seriously thought that a flower can hurt you?"

"I said _shut up_!"

_Crack!_

"Huh?" The two glanced back at the flower only to see it much more larger about twice the large of the youkai from before with yellow beady eyes and a somewhat heart symbol on its chest.

"Is that it?" Madara said.

"Pretty much," The boy nodded.

The Heartless roared before lifting one of its roots and trying to crush the two but they dodged the attack.

"They're made of darkness, right?" Madara asked.

"Yeah, light'll probably stun the Heartless," The boy said as he called out his large key weapon, or, from what Madara learned, Keyblade, "You use that flashlight of yours to stun it. Leave the rest to me!" With that, he charged forward to the Heartless.

"It's _not _a _flashlight_!" Madara shouted while shaking his fist, "Damned brat…" Suddenly, he felt something crawling on his body. The cat glance down and saw several roots, tying him, "_Nyaaaah!_" He was brought up to the flower-like Heartless.

"Are you _serious_, cat?!" The boy said as he dodged another root.

"Stop gawking and help me, you idiot!"

The boy jumps up and slashes the root that was carrying Madara. He then catches the cat and lands on the ground, "I wasn't gawking, cat!" The boy said as he sets Madara down, "And if I'm not mistaken, _you're _the one gawking."

"No, I wasn't!" Madara shouted.

"Really?"

"_Yes_, you idiot!"

The boy was about to retort some more but the roots of the Heartless tied his feet together before bringing him up into the air, "Whoa!"

"Hang on, kid!" Madara said as he turns into his youkai form. Once the smoke clears, he pounces on the flower and begins to tear it into pieces, using his teeth. He then saw the boy falling to the ground. Madara stops tearing the flower and this time, he begins to stomp on it with his paw.

"_**This would have been easy when you were still this puny!" **_Madara said in his deep voice as he continued to stomp on the flower.

"That's enough, cat! I'll take it from here!" The boy said.

"_**What, and give away the fun? Leave me be, brat. I'LL handle it."**_

"It's _my _job, cat! And you know that!"

Madara glances at the boy before sighing. He then steps back and transforms to his cat form.

The boy then charged forward, drawing his Keyblade back. He slashes the flower-like Heartless, leaving a large crystallized heart to float away. The boy sighed as he twirls his blade around.

"Alright, alright, stop showing off and start moving. It's almost supper time and I'm hungry," Madara said while walking pass the boy.

"Ah, so that's why you're this grumpy," The boy teased with a grin.

"Shut up and start walking."

. . . .

The two are now back at where they first met. Madara stops walking and glances at the boy, "Will you be alright on your own?" He asked. Whoa, where'd that come from?

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that. But to make you comfortable, I'll be fine," The boy said.

Madara nodded.

"Sensei! Nyanko-sensei!"

Madara glanced at where he's hearing Natsume's calls.

"Looks like it's time for you to go," The boy said, "Thanks for helping again, cat."

"Yeah, yeah…" Madara said as he starts walking, "Nice meeting you, brat."

"Roxas."

"Hm?" Madara stopped and glanced back at him.

"My name. I know you didn't ask for it but I'm getting annoyed at you, calling me "brat" or "kid". So, next time if we see each other again, I want you to call me by my name," The boy said.

"…" Madara stared at him before resuming to his walk.

"Hey! You promise or what?" Roxas said.

"Yeah! Yeah! I promise, you annoying brat," Madara said without look at him.

Somehow, the cat could feel the boy, no, _Roxas, _smile.

. . . .

"Nyanko-sensei!" Natsume called while walking through the series of trees. Where is that so-called bodyguard of his? He asked all the youkai if they have seen the cat. Hell, some even chased him around. But still no Nyanko-sensei. The blond sighed, "Nyanko-sensei!"

_Rustle!_

Madara pokes his head from the bushes.

"Sensei!" Natsume said as he approached his bodyguard.

"You dolt, didn't I tell you that you're attracting youkai when you're calling out?" Madara said as he shakes the leaves off his body.

"Sorry," Natsume said, "Where were you? I thought you said you were drinking?"

"I was. Then something came up," Madara said as he starts walking towards the exit of the forest.

"Really? What happened?" Natsume asked.

"Nothing you need to know of," Madara answered, "Anyway, I heard that we're having tempura tonight. So, let's go. I'm hungry as it is!"

Natsume blinked, _Just what really happened? _He glanced back and saw something strange.

There, stood a boy about his age, maybe a year younger, with blond spiky hair and blue eyes. He was also wearing a black cloak.

"Who…?" Natsume said.

"Oi! Natsume! Are you coming or what?" Madara called.

Natsume glanced at the cat, "Y-yeah! I'm coming!" He looks back at the boy again but he was nowhere to be seen. The blond glanced around before giving up with a shrug and following Madara.

That boy must be his imagination.

**^ ^  
0( )(= - _ o =)**

**Author's note:**

And that's it! Once again, I hope you enjoyed it! Yeah, I know that Roxas is a little bit OOC. But anyway! I might be making another crossover between Kingdom Hearts and Natsume Yuujinchou (this time with Sora) or a Kingdom Hearts and Noragami crossover. Depend on what idea I'm making. So, R&R guys!


End file.
